Hypnotize The Moon
by DataAndrd
Summary: Will Miley realize how much Lilly truly means to her before it's too late? Or will a simple visit to a museum change everything? Based on the song by Clay Walker - Liley, as always


**A/N: Here's another oneshot for you all, I hope you all like it... it's based on the song "Hypnotize the Moon" by Clay Walker.**** A big thank you to SuperGravyMan for giving me the idea & inspriration for this story :) And don't worry, I promise I'm still working on "Two Hearts" :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**HYPNOTIZE THE MOON"**

"…And here you'll see paintings and portraits of some of the most prominent people in our nation's history, from former presidents to actors," the museum tour guide said, gesturing at the walls of the gallery.

_Could she _get _any more boring?_ Sixteen year-old Miley Stewart thought irritably. _I can't believe I have to go on this boring tour… and I can't believe Lilly's not here with me!_

The night before the field trip to the Getty Museum, Lilly had finally admitted how she truly felt about her best friend. Miley was beyond stunned to learn that Lilly was secretly _in love_ with her, and wanted to be with her. Although Miley had absolutely no problem with Lilly having those kinds of feelings for another girl, she still wasn't sure how she felt about Lilly having them for _her_… or how she should respond.

Unfortunately, Lilly had taken Miley's silence as rejection, and Miley suddenly found herself faced with the terrifying possibility that she might lose the best friend she'd ever had. Lilly had even stayed home from school, claiming she didn't feel well, leaving Miley to face the dreadful field trip alone.

_Oh, Lilly… what's happened to us? I don't wanna lose you! I CAN'T lose you! I _need_ you in my life! _Miley hung her head, fighting back tears. _What am I gonna do?_

"Miss Stewart, are you paying attention?" her history teacher called out, startling Miley. He fixed the secret pop star with an impatient glare.

"Yes, Mr. Burn," Miley replied softly, surreptitiously wiping away her tears.

"I hope so Miss Stewart, for your sake," he said simply. "Because there _will_ be a test on everything we've learned here today." With that, he turned and walked away. Miley clenched her hands into angry fists, trying to resist the urge to say something she knew she'd end up regretting to the aggravating older man. She settled for an angry sigh, finally giving in to her common sense, and tried to best to focus on her school assignment.

For the most part, the paintings in the gallery depicted famous historical figures, most of whom Miley recognized: Former President Reagan, Former White House Press Secretary James Brady, legendary baseball player Sandy Koufax, Marilyn Monroe, Clark Gable and others. There was one, however, Miley couldn't quite place.

At far end of the gallery, a single large painting had been displayed all by itself, surrounded by a frame of glittering gold. It depicted a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing what looked like a cream-colored Southern Belle's gown. Behind her there was what appeared to be a fading Southern plantation. Most striking of all, however, was the woman's uncanny resemblance to Lilly!

"Whoa…" Miley breathed. She stared intently at the painting, taking in the woman's brilliant blue eyes and mischievous smile.

"She's… she's beautiful…!" Miley whispered to herself. She blinked.

_W-what did I just say! She can't be beautiful, she looks just like Lilly! Not that Lilly's not beautiful, 'cause she is, but I can't think about her that way! _She looked up at the painting again.

"Can I…?" she wondered aloud.

_**"She really is a lovely young lady," **_an unfamiliar male voice with a strong Southern accent suddenly said. Miley whirled around, startled, but there was no one anywhere near her.

"O-kay… am I hearing things now?" Miley wondered to herself. She turned to look at the painting of the mysterious blonde woman again, but it was gone.

The walls of the museum seemed to have disappeared as well, suddenly replaced by what seemed to be a huge ballroom in an even bigger Southern plantation. A roaring fireplace kept it warm & cozy, as did the dozens of finely dressed couples all around her. Looking down, Miley saw she was dressed in a pale pink old-fashioned ball gown that flowed out around her.

"What in the name of Uncle Earl's crooked toe is going on here?" Miley almost shouted. Whatever was happening, it couldn't be real… could it? It had to be dream. She couldn't really be… somewhere in the past?

* * *

><p>"I know you must be proud of her for finding such a fine husband," said the same voice Miley had heard before. She turned to see an unpleasant-looking older man, holding a cane in his gnarled hand and talking to a jubilant overweight man standing beside him. Servants hurried past the two, serving drinks and refreshments to the other guests.<p>

"Oh yes, Rebecca & I are both very pleased," the overweight man replied, puffing on his cigar. "Young Oken comes from a fine, well-to-do family, and his marriage to Lillian will solidify a very profitable business relationship with his father for me!" The two men laughed together, and something about it just made Miley angry. Turning away from the scene, Miley saw a large, comfortable-looking couch nearby, and decided sitting down might help her figure things out. Taking a deep breath, she carefully made her way toward it, doing her best not to trip over her own dress.

Then, suddenly, Miley saw her.

It was the woman from the painting. In person, she looked _exactly_ like Lilly. In fact, she could've been Lilly's twin. Even the slightly uncomfortable expression on her face was just like Lilly's, and Miley felt a familiar ache in her heart. Without really realizing it, Miley began to walk towards the woman. A moment later, the blonde woman caught sight of her, and a flash of recognition washed over her face. She looked like she was about to gasp, and then she quickly turned around and ran out of the room, disappearing through a set of large wooden doors.

"Wait!" Miley called out. She hurried after the woman, and slipped through the same wooden doors a few moments later. Looking around, Miley found herself standing on a large balcony under a moonlit night sky.

"I didn't think you'd come," a soft voice greeted her. Miley turned to see the blonde woman walking towards her, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Before Miley could even open her mouth to say something, the blonde threw her arms around Miley, hugging her fiercely.

"I've missed you so much," the blonde whispered.

_She must think I'm someone else,_ Miley thought frantically. _What do I say?_

"I, uh… I've m-missed you, too…" Miley managed. The blonde woman pulled away slightly and smiled at her.

"Dance with me?" she whispered. "One last time?"

"L-Lilly, I don't think…" Miley started to say.

_Lilly? Why the heck am I calling her Lilly? What's wrong with me?_

"Please, Miley… I'm getting married tomorrow, and I might never see you again!" the blonde woman sobbed. "Please… just let me feel your arms around me one last time…" Miley swallowed. There was no way she could refuse the woman's tearful, pleading voice… not when it sounded so much like her best friend's. It didn't even occur to her to wonder how the blonde woman could possibly know her name.

"A-all right," Miley stammered. "Just… o-one more time…" The blonde woman smiled gratefully at her and slid her arms down around Miley's waist, pulling her close. Miley closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of the woman's perfume filling her nostrils and the warmth of her soft skin making her shiver. Slowly, hesitantly, they began to dance… and in the distance, Miley could swear she heard music playing, and someone's soulful singing…

_She knew she caught my eye_

_And that was all it took_

_Ain't it strange how forever changed_

_With just one look…_

"Miley?" the woman whispered. "Are you okay?" Miley swallowed.

"Y-yeah," she managed.

_God, she looks so much like _my_ Lilly! She even sounds like her! Wait a minute… MY Lilly? What is happening to me?_

'You're awfully quiet…" the blonde woman remarked.

"I'm fine," Miley swallowed. "Lilly, I…"

"Shhh…" the blonde reached out and placed a gentle finger on Miley's lips. "I know, Miley…" She rested her head on Miley's shoulder and gently kissed the side of her neck, making Miley shiver again. A cool, pleasant breeze washed over them as they continued to dance, and the music continued with them…

_The magic filled the night_

_She touched my soul like no one else_

_Yes, the way that woman made me feel_

_Left me talking to myself…_

Miley didn't pretend to understand what was happening to her, but she was aware something was changing inside her. When the dance started, it was unexpected and awkward for her. Now, she was not only beginning to enjoy it, but a growing part of her was almost afraid to let go of Lilly's would-be twin.

"You don't have to hold on to me so tight," the blonde woman said teasingly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise..." Miley blushed.

"S-sorry…" she managed. "I…"

"That's all right," the blonde woman said with a smile. "I think I like it…" Miley responded by pulling the other woman closer to her, burying her face in Lilly's long blonde hair.

_What is this I'm feeling?_ Miley wondered to herself. _Do I… do I really want to be with Lilly like this? In each other's arms… holding each other close… feeling her heart beat with mine?_

Miley shivered, realizing that her answer was 'yes'… she wanted Lilly in her arms, and she never wanted to let her go…

_Once I held her close_

_I knew just where I stood_

_No, you never get a second chance_

_To ever feel so good…_

_Then and there I knew_

_These words are etched in stone_

_If you can't feel the power of_

_The greatest love you've known…_

"I'm sorry, Lilly," Miley whispered.

"For what?" the blonde woman asked, not understanding.

"For not realizing just how much you meant to me," Miley replied, tears dripping from her still-closed eyes. "You're the most important person in the world to me, Lilly… you _are_ my world! A-and I… I… I love you! I love you so much!"

"No, you don't," the blonde woman whispered. "You love _her_…"

"W-what…?" Miley stammered. She looked up at the other woman in shock, her eyes wide.

"You love Lilly, and you belong with her," the blonde woman said gently. "You just needed a little help realizing it." She smiled warmly.

"Now go… and find the woman you love," she whispered. Miley opened her mouth to say something, but a fierce gust of wind cut her off, and then everything seemed to dissolve in a rain of pinkish sparkles…

* * *

><p>When Miley could see again, she was back in the museum once more, standing in front of the painting she had been admiring. The rest of the students were walking past her on their way out of the museum, their assignments finished. Miley blinked.<p>

"What in…?" She looked around, dazed. "What the flippin' heck just happened?" she whisper-shouted.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Stewart?" Mr. Burn's cold voice shook Miley out of her daze.

"Uh, y-yeah… I think so…" Miley stammered.

"Then I suggest you get on the school bus with the rest of the students," the teacher said firmly. Miley didn't bother arguing; she was still reeling from what had happened to her.

_It can't be time to go already, can it? We were supposed to be here for two hours… I don't know what the heck happened to me, but there's no way I've been standing here for…!_

Miley shook her head. None of it made any sense... but she had far more important things to worry about. The only thing she wanted now was to find Lilly, tell the blonde tomboy how much she loved her, and kiss her senseless!

Miley didn't know how much time had passed before she was finally able to make her way over to Lilly's house, but as far as she concerned it had taken too long. She knew Lilly's mother was out of town on an assignment for work and Lilly was alone, so she didn't even bother knocking or ringing the doorbell; she simply ran inside and hurried up the stairs to Lilly's room.

"Lilly!" she cried out as she burst into the blonde tomboy's room. Lilly was lying on her bed listening to some music, and with her headphones on she didn't even notice Miley was in her room until the brunette suddenly pounced on her from behind, wrapping her arms around Lilly in a fierce hug.

"Aaahhhh!" Lilly shrieked. "What the…?" The familiar sound of Miley's giggling told Lilly all she needed to know.

"Jeez, Miles! I'm glad to see you too, but a little warning woulda been nice!" she gasped. "I think I just peed myself!"

"Sorry," Miley apologized. "I just couldn't help myself…!"

"Not that I'm complaining, but do you think maybe you could let go of your death grip long enough for me to sit up?" Lilly asked her best friend carefully. "I think you mighta cracked a rib!"

"I didn't hug you _that_ hard, silly," Miley said with a grin. She let Lilly go anyway, and the two friends sat facing each other on Lilly's bed.

"So, uh… what are you doing here, Miles?" Lilly asked her best friend uncertainly. "I thought you said you needed time to think…"

"I know," Miley said softly. 'But I was wrong… and I'm sorry." She reached out and gently took one of Lilly's hands in her own.

"Sorry?" Lilly repeated, not understanding. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much you've always meant to me," Miley whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't see what was right in front of me…"

"Miley…" Lilly managed, feeling tears beginning to sting her eyes. Miley quickly silenced her with a gentle finger against her lips, mimicking what had happened to her earlier. Miley took a deep breath.

"Most of all, I'm sorry I hurt you, Lilly… when I should've been showing you how much I love you. I love you Lilly, so much!" And with that, Miley captured Lilly's lips in a scorching kiss. For the first time in her sixteen years of life, Lilly Truscott was absolutely speechless.

"Wow…" Lilly managed. She swallowed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that, Miley…!"

"We can do that whenever you want," Miley said sweetly. "That is, if you'll be my girlfriend… will you, Lilly?"

"Yes!" Lilly shouted happily. She practically launched herself into Miley's arms.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Miley asked after a moment.

What's that?" Lilly replied. Miley grinned.

"It means you're mine now… and I've never gonna let you go," Miley whispered. Lilly responded by wrapping her arms around Miley in another fierce hug.

"Promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"What does this tell you?" Miley replied in a sultry voice. Then she pulled Lilly to her again. Lilly managed an excited 'eep!' before Miley kissed her passionately, and then all her thoughts were swept away except for the wonderful young woman in her arms and the love they shared.

And somewhere, somehow, Miley could swear she heard the song again, just as she had on that balcony… in another time, and another world…

_You better run for cover_

_You better hide your heart_

'_Cause once you start to love her_

_You know you'll never stop_

_She shines like a diamond_

_When she walks into a room_

_She could charm the stars_

_Hypnotize the moon…_


End file.
